Allergic
by Ylia Shizflower
Summary: Sejak kejadian diatap seminggu yang lalu Sasuke menghindari Naruto. Untuk mengetahui alasan Sasuke, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke kemana pun. GAJE!OOC!TYPO! NARUSASU FANFIC!


Yuhuu~ Yuki kembali lagi… karena ada yang minta sequel dari fic pertama Yuki yang judul nya First Love jadi Yuki bikin aja mumpung ada waktu luang he.. he.. he..

ALLERGIC

.

.

A NARUTO FANFICTION

PAIR: NARUSASU

SEQUEL FIRST LOVE

SUMMARY: Seminggu setelah kejadian diatap, Sasuke mulai menjauhi Naruto. Naruto yang tak tahan melihat tingkah sasuke itu pun mulai membuntuti Sasuke kemana mana untuk menanyakan alasan kenapa Sasuke menjauhi nya.

WARNING: YAOI, BL, GaJe, Typo bertebaran, OOC, DLL

.

.

.

Langkah cepat dari seorang pemuda raven menggema di lorong sekolah sore ini. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda raven itu terlihat terburu buru sampai sampai hampir terjatuh tersandung pot karena tidak melihat jalan

"Hei Sasuke tunggu" dari belakang sang raven terdengar pemuda blonde yang memanggil sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah sang raven.

Namun, pemudad raven yang bernama Sasuke itu tak mengindahkan panggilan Naruto dan malah menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Sasuke berjalan keluar sekolah yang sudah sepi itu menuju halte bus terdekat agar ia bisa terhindar dari Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah ketinggalan jauh pun akhirnya berhenti mengejar Sasuke.

"Hah hah hah.. Kenapa sih si Teme itu akhir akhir ini seperti menghindari ku?? Apa karena kejadian minggu lalu? Itu kan salahnya sendiri kenapa memasang wajah datar nan innocent seperti itu.. jadi nya kan kelepasan" ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

Sementara itu, Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa gesa sampai lupa mengucapkan salam. Setelah membuka sepatu dan meletakkan nya di rak, dengan cepat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Ada apa sihh dengan anak itu. Tumben tumbenan dia seperti itu" ucap Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke

Sementara itu, di rumah Naruto, Naruto menanyakan hal yang dialami nya kepada Kushina, ibu nya yang mungkin tahu apa penyebabnya. Mungkin saja…

"Kau ini siapa suruh langsung ngegas seperti itu! Gadis itu pasti terkejut karena perbuatan mu! Dasar bodoh!" ujar Kushina setelah mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Itu karena wajahnya yang datar tapi innocent,bu. Jadi jangan menyalahkan ku. Oh ya, dia itu laki laki,bu bukan perempuan"

"kau ini jangan banyak ala-EH?! KAu BILANG LAKI-LAKI!!" seru kushina terkejut. Naruto hanya menanggapi nya dengan mengangguk dan tersesnyum lima jari.

"Bagaimana wajahnya apa manis?imut?atau dia tipe Tsundere?" inilah alas an Naruto tidak takut dengan perkataannya tadi. Karena ibunya ini adalah Fujoshi tingkat dewa.

"Hm… dia itu manis. Wajahnya putih, mata onyx-nya menawan. Tampangnya yang datar tapi innocent, membuatnya bertambah manis,bu. Oh ya, apalagi bibir pink nya yang terasa manis saat dike-"

"Oke sudah cukup. Pikiranmu itu sudah berkelana terlalu jauh, Naruto" Sela Kushina saat mengetahui kalau ucapan anaknya sudah melebihi batas normal.

"jadi apa ibu ada saran bagaimana mengahadapi hal seperti itu? Ibu kan pastinya sudah berpengalaman" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang memelas.

"hmmm… bagaimana ya? Siapa nama cowok itu?"

"nama nya Uchiha Sasuke"

"Apa? Coba kau ulangi"

"Uchiha Sasuke,bu"

"OH! Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau cari kemana dia pergi lalu tanyakan kenapa dia menghindarimu?" saran Kushina

"AH! BENAR JUGA-TTEBAYO. KOK AKU GAK KEPPIKIRAN SIH" jerit Naruto sambil menepu dahinya.

"itu karena kau tidak pernah menggunakan otakmu,bodoh"

" baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengikkuti saran ibu!!"

"Jangan menyerah mendapatkkan cinta Sasuke-chan ttebane!!"

KEESOKAN HARINYA

NARUTO POV

Yosh!! Hari ini aku akan menuruti saran dari ibu! Kalau begitu, pertama-tama aku harus mencari Sasuke. Tapi dia ada diimana,ya? Mungkin aku mulai mencarinya dikelas.

"Hei teman-teman, kalian ada lihat Sasuke tidak?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru, Kiba,Neji, dan Gaara.

"tadi dia diantar Suigetsu ke UKS karena wajahnya benar benar pucat" Gaara yang menjawab pertanyaan ku. Sasuke sakit? Padahal rasanya kemarin dia sehat sehat aja deh. Perasaan ku mulai khawatir.

"baiklah. Makasih, minna" ucap ku sebelum keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh mereka yang ditunjukan padaku. Saat ini yang ada dipikiranku adalah melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di depan UKS aku melihat Shizune-sensei keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tanpa basa basi aku pun langsung menanyakan keadaan Sasuke padanya.

"Shizune-Sensei bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

" nampaknya Sasuke-kun terkena demam karena banyak pikiran dan demamnya dipertambah dengan Sasuke-kun yang tidak sarapan. Oh ya, Naruto-kun bisa tidak mengantarkan Sasuke-kun pulang ke rumahnya?" jelas dan Tanya Shizune-sensei padaku. Aku hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalaku.

" terima kasih ya, Naruto-kun. Ini alamatnya. Kau tidak usah minta izin, nanti biar sensei yang beritahu guru pengawas nya"

"baik, Shizune-sensei" aku pun mengantar Sasuke pulang kerumahnya dengan menggunakan taxi.

NARUTO POV END

Naruto pun membaringkan Sasuke di kamarnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Dengan seizin Sasuke? Bahkan pemuda raven itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Lalu bagaimana? Yah, setelah Naruto memencet bel berkali kali namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, dia mencoba membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Dan wow pintu itu ternyata TIDAK TERKUNCI. Kunci nya Naruto temukan di depan pintu dengan secarik surat dari kakak Sasuke.

Naruto menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil kompresan dan obat. Setelah kembali ke dalam kamar Naruto mengompres dahi Sasuke dan berharap demam yang diderita Sasuke cepat menurun.

"ngh" terdengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir Sasuke. Disusul dengan membukka nya kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan onyx yang seperti langit malam.

Sasuke meringis saat merasakan pusing yang berdentum dentum di kepalanya. Sasuke tambah pusing melihat warna kuning cerah dikamarnya. Tunggu. Kuning? Rasanya di kamarnya tidak ada artribut berwarna kuning dikamarnya. Lalu apa itu? Sasuke pun memfokuskan pandangan nya yang berkunang kunang. Ternyata itu memang bukan artribut kamarnya, melainkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan bermata sapphire. Eh, kuning dan sapphire?!

Sasuke pun memaksakan tubuhnya yang lemas untuk bangun. Sedikit merutuk karena perbuatan bodohnya membuat kepalanya berdenyut lagi.

Kenapa Naruto bisa ada di sini? Bukannkah yang mengantarku itu Shizune-sensei?

"Shizune-sensei ada keperluan mendadak. Karena itu sensei menyuruhku yang saat itu kebetulan lewat UKS" jawab Naruto seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Namun pergerakannya berhenti ketika Sasuke tiba tiba berkata..

" Jangan mendekatiku!" Kata Sasuke dengan intonasi yang agak tinggi.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kejadian di atap waktu itu? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu, Sasuke"

"Bukan itu. Kejadian diatap itu sudah ku maafkan" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada yang sangat lirih, tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"lalu kenapa" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"itu karena aku alergi padamu"

"Hah? Alergi????" Tanya Naruto lagi. Tapi kali ini Naruto memasang tampang bodoh, bagi Sasuke.

"Hn, Saat dekat dekat denganmu rasa nya jantungku akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. Selain itu, perasaan aneh lainnya datang ketika kau didekatku. Karena itulah aku berusaha menghindarimu" jawab Sasuke sambil menunduk dalam.

Tiba tiba Sasuke merasakan dagunya disentuh. Sasuke pun mendongak kan kepalanya. Matanya melebar saat dia merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Naruto. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan tangan Sasuke di dadanya.

Sasuke lagi lagi melebarkan matanya saat merasakan detak jantung Naruto sama dengan detak jantungnya. Kenapa? Apa Naruto alergi juga? Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah kebingungan Sasuke dengan geli.

"ini namanya bukan alergi,Suke. Ini adalah bukti kalau aku cinta padamu" ucap Naruto seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Eh? Itu berarti…" kalimat Sasuke menggantung karena Naruto memotong pembicaraannya.

"ya, itu tandanya kau juga mencintaiku, Suke. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke.

"hn" jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Naruto pun nyengir dengan lebar mendengarnya.

"Baiklah sekarang kau harus tidur,Suke. Kau masih demam" Kata Naruto sambil membaringkan Sasuke ke kasur.

"Peluk,Naru…" pinta Sasuke dengan manjanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menaiki kasur dan berbaring disamping Sasuke. Naruto memeluk Sasuke sambil mengelus surai ravennya. Sasuke pun balas memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat sambil menutup mata untuk menuju dunia mimpi. Naruto yang melihat hal itu tersenyum lagi dan menutup matanya juga untuk menyusul Sasuke ke dunia mimpi. Jadilah mereka tidur dengan saling berpelukan malam ini.

.

.

.

END

.

Yup! Lagi lagi berakhir dengan Gaje.. Huuuhuuu *Nangis* ada yang bisa menjawab apa ini berakhir dengan Gaje apa nggak? Gak ada?! Ya gpp lah. Oh ya, dibawah ini masih ada omake nya lho… ini dia

OMAKE

"Tadaima" ucap seorang pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Ya! Benar! Dia adalah kakaknya Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha. Dia berjalan menuju kekamar nya yang berada disamping kamar Sasuke.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pintu kamar Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Tumben pintunya terbuka. Pikirnya sambil mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam kamar adiknya. Dan yang dilihatnya didalam membuat dirinya tercengang sesaat.

"Itu kan…" sesaat kemudian seringai lebar muncul diwajah rupawan miliknya. Fufufufufu rencana kami ternyata berhasil. Batinnya. Seringai itu tidak memudar sedikitpun sampai dia masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

.

END(Again)

Akhirnya cerita ini benar benar selesai. Bagi yang membaca fic yang Gaje dan pasaran ini Yuki harapkan untuk mereview ya…


End file.
